


Synthesis

by orphan_account



Series: Kyman Week 2018 [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: (but not soulmate au persay), Ancient Egypt, Basically for the last day I wanted to go into the metaphysics of Kyman, Character Study, Day 7, Duality, Hegelian Dialectics, Kyman Week, M/M, Mermen, Multiverse, OR IS THERE, Reality, Shit, Soulmates, Stick of Truth, There is no inbetween, This is getting rather esoteric in nature, This is going to be either be something profound and interesting or a giant trippy shitpost, True Love, also includes reincarnation in here, basically a mix and mash of aus, canonverse, esoteric kyman, i am such a goddamn hippie, lol, might as well add some fanficy aspects to this, never thought I'd put those two things into the same sentence, should've never listened to vaporwave while writing this dumpster fire, this is less of a fanfic and more of a long rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything is made up of twos.There is black and white, love and hate, good and evil, life and death, thesis and antithesis...And then there is Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman.





	Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> I wanted to do a study on the very essence of Kyman for the last day, but it may or may not be to your liking. This shitpost is a mix up of amateur philosophy and an attempt at AU mindfuckery. Read at your own discretion, it is really, really sappy lol.

Everything is made up of twos.  
  
There is black and white, love and hate, good and evil, life and death, thesis and antithesis...  
  
And then there is Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman.

Kyle Broflovski is everything that Eric Cartman is not, and vice versa. They pride themselves on this difference, proclaiming that they would never hold anything in common with the other, and that they were, in a sense, better in every way.

Or so they'd like to think.  
  
At first glance, these dual counterparts conflict, battling for dominance over the whole. However, while there are twos, there is no such thing as purity on either side. Within the yin and the yang, they have a bit of the other deep in their hearts. No matter how much enmity is between the two, they are locked in an eternal dance, always orbiting one another as they spin and twirl among the shooting stars.

Throughout time and space, spanning the universe and beyond, Kyle and Cartman are always meant to ride the temporal waves lining the stitching in the fabric of reality. Be it as enemies or lovers, the duo must travel together, for they are the main ingredients to the synthesis.

There are many paths that this synthesis can go.

In one instance, they met in a river crossing a vast desert. Cartman was the Son of Ra, while Kyle was but a lowly slave. Even then, despite this enormous disparity between them, their meeting into a friendship that lasted for most of their early childhood. Cartman brought Kyle knowledge of Ra, of the Sun and the Moon and how the rivers listened to their call. Kyle taught Cartman of the Hebrew way of life, of how life on the lower rungs of society was experienced, both good and bad. All in all, they were happy. Then, the synthesis dissolved as the Son of Ra fell to an early grave, and the slave was left to wither into old age in his despair

When the cycle began anew, their world was of the ocean instead of the river, and everything was teeming with life. However, in spire of the abundance of water, the ocean is a desert as well, as the further one gets from land, the watery abyss grows darker and darker. In this realm, they were members of two different species, and each struggled for every bite of food that they could get. Kyle was a merman that dwelt in the shallows, and Cartman was from the deep ocean. When they first met, the synthesis was short lived as both of their lives ended in a brief clash of violence. The two predators sank to the bottom, and their carcasses were consumed by the bottom feeders below.

Death is not forever, though, and soon life began once more. This time, it was as Wizard and Elf, and at first sight, they hated each other. Cartman despised elves with every fiber of his being, as he saw them as the reason for the plight of Zaron. Kyle, too, loathed humans for much the same reason, thinking of them as the destroyers of the forest. The synthesis evolved slowly as it transitioned between the various stages of hate and tolerance and companionship and, finally, love. However, just as death does not last forever, neither does life. Once again, the synthesis was broken apart. The Elves and the Humans went to war, and Cartman and Kyle died in battle, hand in hand.

Again and again and again they live and die together, the synthesis being reborn into several different outcomes. At times, the dark outweighs the light, at others, the light suffocates the dark, but in that rare moment when the synthesis was in harmony, when black and white, love and hate, good and evil, and, indeed, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman were on an equal level, the very souls of the two resonated with one another, vibrating and humming along to a cosmic tune that was long forgotten upon birth.

That was the case now, as two pairs of eyes stared off at each other.

Here, they were both human, born of a small mountain town from the Coloradoan soil.

Much like their time as Wizard and Elf, as Predator and Prey, Cartman and Kyle hated one another. Their obsessive animosity was so great that it was practically legendary in South Park, and none dared to get in between the two arch enemies, lest they be turned to dust, becoming another innocent casualty in the bright, fervent flame of their lifelong war. Yet, no matter how much they wanted to think otherwise, their hatred had formed into this amorphous, nameless thing.

Well, it wasn't quite as nameless as they assumed. The duo knew this too, they knew the name of the connection tying them together. They knew the meaning of their synthesis, but refused to say it out in the open. They live in longing desire, forever denying themselves of the one thing they need most.

Even so, in the here and now, they sit in silence, forgoing their usual display of antagonistic bickering, if only for but a moment.

Then, the red string untangled, and finally, finally the synthesis was allowed to be fully realized.

Cartman took hold of Kyle, standing up from his chair as Kyle wrapped his arms around the other's bulk and returned his embrace.

They loved each other, but there was no need for any words, no need to voice their love for the world to hear. Words would only inhibit what was being spoken through their eyes. The resonance poured out, and suddenly all of their walls and defenses fell open and allowed their true emotions to come to the forefront of their minds. They were vulnerable, hearts exposed, but they were also invincible, for in this lifetime, they were now one and the same.

Not even death would separate them.

With a single kiss, the unstoppable force met the immovable object, and their fates were sealed in blood forevermore.


End file.
